Me tienes
by RushiYoukai
Summary: ...Malhumorada, sorprendida y ardiendo. Así se siente Nami luego de una sorpresiva revelación sobre su capitán. Porque, escucho bien ¿verdad? LuNa fanfic.
1. Malhumorada

Hola! He estado desaparecida, pero aquí dejo una historia que hace tieeempo queria escribir. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: One Piece (desgraciadamente) no me pertenece, pero este fanfic si. No robar 3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Malhumorada

La mañana era tranquila, pensaba Nami, mientras observaba el cielo tratando de ver si acaso el día seguiría de la misma forma. Finalmente, llego a la conclusión de que era mejor regar sus mandarinas antes de que llegara el mediodía. Se desperezó y caminó por la cubierta, deseando internamente que no hubiese nadie cerca, porque, a pesar de que los amaba, sus compañeros de tripulación eran unos ruidosos que no sabían quedarse callados cuando había alguien que anhelaba quietud.

Observó que no hubieran plagas sobre las hojas, y se alejó tranquila en dirección a la cocina para prepararse un café. Últimamente no podía dormir debido a la ansiedad. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que se reunieran luego de los dos años de separación y aun se sentía nerviosa.

Era extraño volver a convivir con sus nakama.

Porque el cambio de todos no fue solo externo, no. La separación y la muerte de Ace habían hecho mella en todos, especialmente en su capitán, que andaba mas ruidoso de lo usual.

Joder, que ella sabía que el estaba hiperactivo para no decaerse, pero ella necesitaba todo lo contrario.

Taza en mano, se dirigió a la puerta, extrañádose de que Sanji no anduviera por allí cerca, meloso como siempre.

Apenas giró la manilla y tiró para abrir, recibió frente a sí la mirada inesperada y sorprendida de Luffy, que se preparaba para exclamar su típico "¡Sanji! ¡Comida!".

-Oi Nami! ¿Tu también venías a pedir un bocadillo de madrugada? -Luffy se pensaba que todos en el barco tenían un apetito como el suyo. Dicho esto, y conociendo como es, ¿Qué diablos hacia despierto tan temprano?

-No idiota, venia a tomar café. Desde hace días que no puedo dormir bien, así que me quedo dibujando mapas hasta tarde. -Nami se decidió por decirle la verdad, porque de no hacerlo, su capitán le atosigaría con preguntas al respecto.

-Ya veo. -dijo el, haciendo su típico gesto golpeando ligeramente su mano empuñada contra la palma de la mano restante, poniendo cara de idiota.- Así que estas nerviosa luego de estos dos años, eh? ¡Sabía que no podía ser el único!

La navegante suspiró pensando que quizás Luffy no era tan idiota, después de todo.

Junto con el habitual sonido de su capitán haciendo un desastre en la cocina, empezó a escuchar como el resto comenzaba a despertar. Primero el cocinero, quien habituado a acostarse tarde y levantarse temprano, no pudo resistir a la tentación de escapar en una aventura nocturna con alguna jovencita interesada en Kuroashi, por lo que se quedo dormido. Y Nami no pudo evitar pensar en lo suertudo que era por poder desfogarse con cualquier desconocida. Ya quisiera ella hacer lo mismo luego de tantos días sin pisar tierra.

El siguiente en llegar fue Chopper, listo para abrir la enfermería, y así de a poco fueron apareciendo el resto de sus nakamas.

Murmuró un escueto "buenos días" y fue directo a encerrarse de nuevo en el cuarto de cartografía.

-¿Qué le pasa a Nami? – Usopp ya comenzaba a preocuparse al ver a la navegante cada dia menos comunicativa.

Luffy abruptamente dejó de comer la pata de pollo que había encontrado en el refrigerador para mirar a lo que se refería Usopp.

-Déjala -soltó mas serio de lo que había estado desde que volvieron a la superficie. - solo no puede dormir.

Ante eso, recibió la mirada extrañada de Zoro, quien con una ceja levantada lo observaba luego de haber despertado bajo el mástil principal. A saber que intentaba decirle.

El capitán siguió comiendo con el mismo entusiasmo de toda la vida, a la vez que le gritaba a su cocinero que se apurara, que tenía hambre, y que al rey de los piratas no se le hacía esperar, mientras Sanji, exasperado, le replicaba que se fuera a jugar, pescar, o ver si en la proa estaba lloviendo, porque dentro de su cocina (y sobre todo, abrazado a él como un mono), no lo quería.

Y por una vez el, increíblemente, le hizo caso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Owari**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bieeen, eso es todo por hoy!

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en un próximo capítulo 3


	2. Sorprendida

Nami se encontraba dibujando el mapa de la Isla Gyojin cuando Luffy entró reclamándole que estaba aburrido y Sanji no le dejaba ver como cocinaba. Ella estaba mas que segura de que el, mas que mirar, estorbaba con ahínco la labor del nombrado.

-Mira Luffy, yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz al menos un par de horas al día, asi que déjame tranquila. - Le reclamó exasperada por el comportamiento infantil de su nakama.

-No Nami- Le replicó, dejándola mas que sorprendida. -Lo que tu necesitas es un buen polvo.

La aludida no podía creer lo que había escuchado, por lo que parpadeó varias veces, y otras mas se quedó boqueando como pez fuera del agua. ¿Estaría loca? ¿Senil? ¿La abstinencia había terminado de rematarla? Porque era imposible que Luffy, el inocentón y bueno de su Luffy dijera algo como eso, ¿cierto?

En el momento en el que logro juntar tres letras para soltar un agudo "¡¿Qué?!", su capitán ya se había ido.

Usopp se encontraba en la cubierta cuando divisó a un serio Luffy salir del cuarto de cartografía en dirección a su asiento favorito en el Sunny. Detrás de el iba Nami, sonrojada y haciendo un mohín extraño.

-Vaya.-pensó.- Esos dos están peleando otra vez. Nami esta tan enojada que su cara está roja de ira.

La vió titubear un poco y luego devolverse, así que, preocupado por su capitán, se fue entonces a la cabeza del barco siguiéndolo, y paró detrás de el.

-Luffy ¿Qué pasa? Desde esta mañana estás mas callado que de costumbre.

El aludido se dio la vuelta sonriendo como lo hacía normalmente y respondió:

-Nada, tengo calor, solo eso.

-¿Calor? ¿Quieres que te preste mi nuevo invento, el Super Ventilador Kaze Kaze 3000?*

Luffy volvió a ponerse serio, y le miro como esperando que Usopp entendiera algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

-No es ese tipo de calor Usopp.

El tirador se sonrojó violentamente, creyendo haber escuchado mal. Quizás era un sueño, se dijo, como aquella vez en que le pareció ver a Zoro espiando a la morena mientras tomaba sol. Sin embargo, empezaba a pensar, que en el mítico caso de que no fuera un sueño, creía entender que le pasó a Nami momentos atrás.

-Mejor voy a buscar a Nami.- soltó Luffy para su sorpresa.

Usopp entró en pánico, y sin saber que hacer, mientras corría en círculos con los brazos en alto, clamando por ayuda, se le ocurrió ir a la cocina, agarrar a Sanji del cuello de la camisa mientras gritaba cosas inentendibles acerca de que su capitán había crecido muy rápido en estos años de separación y que alguien necesitaba "la charla".

Entonces el desmadre comenzó.

Gritos aquí y allá, el capitán trataba de explicarle a su cocinero algo que este se negaba a escuchar.

-A que se refiere Usopp? ¿Cómo que tienes "ese" tipo de calor, mocoso? ¿Y encima intentas saciarte con mi inocente Nami-swan? Te matare capitán mierdoso.- El cocinero a estas altura estaba casi fuera de control, fumaba mas rápido de lo que nadie lo había visto jamás fumar, y con una de sus piernas pisoteaba el estómago de Luffy, que desde el suelo se reía diciéndole que le dolía.

-No Sanji! Auch! No me patees. Me refería a que simplemente tengo mucho calor, no aguanto!

-Encima no aguantas? Ven aquí Luffy.- le dijo al ver que se había levantado.- Ven que te mato!

-Que no es eso Sanji!

Finalmente, el cocinero de la tripulación decidió escuchar lo que su capitán tenía que decirle. La explicación (muy burda) fue que le dolía tanto el estómago que llegaba a arderle . Sanji se tragó el insulto que iba a lanzarle, y optó por creerle pensando que hasta los idiotas se enferman alguna vez.

A regañadientes lo mandó a la enfermería, para que Chopper le diera algo de medicina o lo que fuera y se dejara de joder.

-Eso te pasa por tragar mas que un monstruo marino! -fue lo último que le gritó, molesto.

Y Luffy, oh Luffy, se fue sonriendo.

Con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Owari

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*El nombre del Super Ventilador Kaze Kaze 3000 fue sugerencia de Franky

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer /

A pesar de que el titulo de este capítulo es "Sorprendida", no se centra tanto en como se siente Nami al respecto, sino en que hizo Luffy para dejarla así. Lamento (en realidad no) el OOC, pero sin el no hay historia. A que ni siquiera ustedes se lo esperaban, cierto? Si, a mi también me tiene sorprendida.

Muchas gracias a quienes me mandaron reviews, me hacen feliiiiz *o*


	3. Ardiendo

Saliendo de la enfermería, donde tuvo que inventar una serie de excusas y dolores sin sentido, y fue al cuarto de cartografía, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Nuevamente se topó con la navegante a punto de salir, taza en mano, por otro café. La tomó de la muñeca y la llevó de nuevo adentro, donde la tumbó sobre el sillón.

-Nami, enserio tienes que dormir. Es una orden.- Serio, muy serio. Y ella sorprendida, muy sorprendida. Aunque le encantaba, sin saberlo, que el pronunciara su nombre con esa expresión en el rostro. Asintió y lo miró estupefacta al percatarse de que el también se había sentado en el sillón, y le hacía un gesto para que apoyara su cabeza en su regazo.

Cuando despertó le miró con ternura al darse cuenta de que él también se había quedado dormido. Algo en su interior se removió, y sonrojada, salió a tomar aire fresco. Afuera era de noche y se dio cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no descansaba tan bien.

Nami fue a la cocina, esta vez no por café, sino por algo para comer. Después de su larga siesta junto al capitán realmente tenía hambre, así que entró aprovechando que no había nadie, y rogando para que no la pillara una de las típicas trampas que suele poner Sanji, caminó en dirección al refrigerador. Alcanzó a divisar una estúpida cuerda en su camino, que suponía era para amarrar de un pie al intruso y levantarlo. Realmente no podía creer que el muy idiota de Luffy cayera en eso. Al ver que no había nada más, fue a la repisa de la cocina, que estaba sobre la encimera, y de puntitas comenzó a rebuscar por si encontraba alguna conserva o algo simple para cocinar.

De pronto sintió una presencia tras de sí, pero no alcanzó a darse vuelta cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

-Nami quédate así.- la voz de Luffy la desconcertó de medio a medio. Ronca y sensual. Inesperada.

-Luffy?- realmente tenía que ser su imaginación de nuevo. Porque de solo pensar que no lo era se ponía a mil.

Sintió como mojaba un poco sus bragas y un calor que nacía de su vientre comenzaba a crecer. Esto ya había pasado antes, en su imaginación, así que le costó un par de segundos captar que esto era realidad pura y dura.

-Es una orden Nami. No te muevas.

Sintió el calor de la mano de Luffy peligrosamente cerca de su espalda, donde, luego de tocar con la punta de sus yemas, comenzó a bajar y bajar. Nami no se lo creía de ninguna manera. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Y qué tan necesitada tenía que estar para anhelar más?

Aunque no era como si su capitán no le gustara, eso no, pero jamás de los jamases pensó que realmente podía pasar algo así.

Los dedos de Luffy se detuvieron en la base de su columna, donde se separó de ella un momento para luego acercarse a besarla en el cuello, mientras su mano completa comenzó a agarrarle el trasero. Nami soltó un gemido de satisfacción contenido al sentirlo desearla tanto como para tomarla así.

El capitán le mordió el cuello, y repartió besos por parte de su espalda, bajando hasta morderle el trasero seductoramente. Ella respingó, con lo que se ganó una nalgada en castigo.

-Te dije que no te movieras, Nami.- de alguna manera, oír su voz tan grave y provocadora cerca de su oído la hizo levantar mas el trasero en una reacción refleja a su excitación. Y por alguna razón, esta vez Luffy no la castigó por moverse. De forma lamentable, la navegante no pudo ver como su capitán la miraba con una ceja alzada y una leve sonrisa de medio lado en los labios.

Movió su otra mano hasta llegar al costado de la navegante, y con delicadeza metió la mano bajo el bikini, a la vez que su otra mano se dirigía a su centro.

-Vaya Nami, si que estas mojada- le dijo luego de tocarla. Ella suspiro gimiendo mientras tenía cerrados los ojos. Sentía que estaba ardiendo, no podía más.- Pero creo que es hora de dejar descansar a mi navegante.- Pasó por última vez, en un leve roce, las dedos por su entrepierna y apretó ligeramente el botón de su pecho izquierdo con su otra mano.- Buenas noches Nami. Espero que hoy si duermas bien.

Dormir bien. Y un demonio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Owari**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bieeen! Este capítulo lo escribí en una noche de inspiración. Si bien no es el último capítulo, supuestamente hasta aquí debería llegar, porque hasta aquí tengo escrito, peeeero falta el lemmon jajajaja

Así que hare algun capitulillo extra o algo así dentro de poco.

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews gente bonita *o*


End file.
